


The Same, Over and Over

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: Michiru longs for a different inspiration.





	The Same, Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2010

Michiru is tired of painting the same thing over and over.  
  
It used to be that she would feel sketchbook after sketchbook of varied ideas for paintings. Detailed portraits and sumptuous moonscapes, styles impressionistic and classical, palettes colorful and muted. And yes, there were seascapes. Yes, there were darker works.  
  
But now all she can paint is the ocean swallowing the world.  
  
She paints only in black and blue - the color of the bruises that litter her flesh. She paints the coming doom and its encroaching shadow. The sea roars in her ears all the time, warnings of disaster. She doesn't need them. She never forgets. She has the paintings - symptoms of the virus she cannot cure.  
  
She tries to paint sunshine. Smiling children at play. Haruka.  
  
Nothing. They are nothing. Uninspired and lifeless. Easily and readily burnt or painted over.  
  
All she can paint is the ocean swallowing the world.  
  
One day, she can't take another painting prophesying ruin. She throws the canvas to the ground, splatters the paints across her dress, and collapses. She cries. The tears dilute the colors on the palette. They are a black river. More destruction, more despair.  
  
Michiru doesn't paint anymore.


End file.
